CLAMP Sleepover
by The Four Horsemen of the End
Summary: Lelouch has a plan and calls a few friends to help him. However, things don't go as he planned.


**A/N: Hi guys! Famine here! I decided to write something for CLAMP!**

**Now I'm only planning on making this a one-shot, BUT if anyone has any suggestions for them, I'll do more chapters.**

**Warnings: OOC, crack, boys kissing, girls kissing, and randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to CLAMP. I also do not own Pizza Hut. **

"You go first."

"No, you."

"Why do I have to go first?"

"I'll go if you don't want to."

"Oh, no Himawari-chan! You don't have to!"

"Idiot."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Okay. You're all probably wondering what everyone's talking about, right? Well, earlier today I sent out an invitation to a few people I know asking them to come over to my house. Sadly, I guess I should've put more details as to why I wanted them all here. I wasn't really expecting them all to walk in with backpacks and sleeping bags. Apparently, they thought it was a sleepover or something. And Fai was quick to try to start a game of spin the bottle.

Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I should introduce myself. My name is Lelouch vi Brittania. Pleased to meet you.

"Why do I have to be the first to go?" Kurogane growled. "You're the one who said we should play this stupid game!"

"Now Kuro-pu," Fai smiled. "No need to be angry. We all came here to have some fun!"

"You're the one who dragged me here! Damn mage!"

"Um, guys?" Syaoran cut in. "Has anyone seen the Sakuras?"

"What? You can't find them Syaoran-kun?" Watanuki asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "No. I looked everywhere."

"HOE!" A scream echoed through the house.

"I think I found them." I sighed as I saw the two girls run down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran ran over to them. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Um, well, uh-"They both responded.

"LELOUCH!"

I groaned. "What is it C.C.?"

She stomped down the stairs with a Pizza Hut box in her hand. She stormed over to me and opened it. "What's this?"

"Pizza." I replied.

"MY pizza!" She almost yelled. "And two slices are gone!"

I let out a sigh. C.C. barely ever showed emotion. But when someone touches her pizza…

"Those two ate it!" She shouted pointing towards the two other girls.

"H-hoe…" the younger Sakura whimpered.

"So?" I asked.

"So, you have to get me another one!"

"Why do I have to get it?" I asked.

"Oh! Pizza sounds good!" Yuko said.

"Yeah! Pizza!" The Mokonas cheered.

"You can't have a sleepover without pizza!" Fai chimed in. "Right Kurgie?"

"Tch. I don't care." The ninja responded.

"Pizza would be great!" Himawari added.

"Of course it would be Himawari-chan!" Watanuki sighed happily.

"I want extra cheese." Domeki included.

I heard laughing and turned to see Suzaku. "W-well?" He chuckled. "Looks like everyone's agreed. Go order those pizzas."

I groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**A little while later…**

We were all sitting in a circle eating pizza. It was pretty quiet. The girls talked among themselves and giggled occasionally. Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Watanuki, and Domeki were talking. Well, actually Fai, Syaoran and Watanuki were talking, Kurogane was shouting at Fai for something, and Domeki just nodded and said a word or two every once in a while. Yuko and the Mokonas were drinking sake and laughing. Yukito was chatting with Touya as he inhaled his 17th slice of pizza. Suzaku and me just sat there and watched everyone.

It wasn't long for the peaceful moment to be cut short.

"Okay!" Fai shouted standing up. "Let's continue the game!"

I sighed as Fai placed an empty plastic bottle in the center of the circle.

"Lelouch-kun," He smiled. "Since you ARE the host, I think you should go first."

Before I could protest, Suzaku handed me the bottle. "Come on Lelouch. Have some fun!"

He really loves watching me suffer. Sadistic bastard.

I spun the bottle. When it stopped I felt all the color drain from my face.

It was pointing to C.C. What did I do to deserve this?

…

Don't answer that.

I sighed as I crawled across to where C.C. was sitting and pecked her lips. I heard a few whistles, a "Hyuu!" and I swear I heard somebody shout "Make out!" before I returned to my spot next to Suzaku.

C.C. reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Himawari.

"H-Himawari-chan! You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to!" Watanuki stammered.

"But it's the rules." She replied as she crawled towards C.C. and brushed their lips together.

Watanuki cried.

And from the look on Suzaku's face, he's planning to write a fanfic.

…No, I'm not going to read it!

Himawari sat back down and spun the bottle. It landed on Domeki.

"WHAT?" Watanuki screamed and fell over. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Himawari-chan! Why?"

"You need to stop talking to yourself." Domeki told him.

"Why you-"Watanuki growled.

"Okay, Domeki-kun!" Himawari smiled as she kissed him.

I almost felt sorry for Watanuki. Almost.

Domeki spun it. The bottle pointed towards Watanuki.

"NO!" Watanuki screamed as he looked at the archer sitting next to him. "I am NOT kissing him!"

"But, Watanuki-kun." Himawari looked upset. "Those are the rules."

"H-Himawari-chan…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Domeki said.

At this point, Tomoyo had her camera out and was filming the scene for Yuko. And several others in the room.

Watanuki sighed. "Fine."

I did not expect what happened next.

Watanuki let out a surprised squeak as Domeki reached out, grabbed the seer's shoulders and pressed their lips together. He held them together for a long time and I think I saw C.C. and Himawari ask Tomoyo for copies of the tape.

So Domeki likes Watanuki and Himawari and C.C. are yaoi fans. I guess you do learn something new every day.

When Domeki pulled away Watanuki was wide eyed and paler than usual. Domeki grinned and sat back down.

Now I KNOW Suzaku's planning a fanfic!

Watanuki spun the bottle and it landed on Fai.

"Hyuu~" Fai smiled as he kissed the boy.

The blonde spun it and it landed on Kurogane.

"Hell, no!" Kurogane shouted.

"But, Kuro-rin, you have to!"

"No! I'm not kissing you!"

Fai began to fake cry.

"Aaaaaaw!" The girls ran to Fai's side. "Poor Fai!"

"K-Kuro-meanie is so cruel!" Fai whimpered. "I was just playing the game!"

Kurogane growled. "Fine! I'll do it! Just stop crying! Dammit!"

Fai grinned as he leapt out of the group of girls towards Kurogane. The force sent them both falling to the ground as Fai kissed Kurogane.

Now the Sakuras were asking for a copy of Tomoyo's tape.

When they pulled apart Fai said, "I love you, Kuro-tan."

Kurogane glared at him before kissing him again. "Okay, fine."

Fai looked like he had just won the lottery as he hugged Kurogane. "Yeah Kuro-love is my boyfriend!"

I choked on air. Because apparently I had missed something very important going on between those two. Really, what the hell is going on?

The game continued and nothing much else happened.

Kurogane kissed Kallen.

Kallen kissed me.

I kissed Yuko.

Yuko kissed Yukito.

Yukito kissed Touya.

Everything was going fine until…

"Syaoran! It's pointing to Sakura!"

"Yeah! You need to kiss her!"

Those pork buns were really getting on my nerves.

Syaoran and Sakura were both red as they turned to each other. I was about to end the game so they wouldn't be embarrassed, but the Mokonas had another plan. They both jumped onto the back of Sakura and Syaoran's heads causing them to fall forward and kiss. They were so red that it would put a tomato to shame.

I stood up. "Okay enough of this!"

"You're right!" Yuko exclaimed. "We should play another game! Like, I have never!"

"What's that Yuko-san?" Himawari asked the witch.

Yuko smiled as she explained the rules. "Everyone holds up all ten fingers and one person starts the game by saying, 'I have never' and something they've never done. If someone in the group HAS done it they put a finger down. The last person with any of their fingers up wins!"

"That sounds like fun!" Princess Sakura said.

Before I knew it I was caught up in another of these stupid games.

"You start, Yuko-san!" Himawari smiled.

"Okay, I have never… hated sake!"

The younger Sakura, Tomoyo, C.C., Watanuki and I dropped one finger.

"That's it!" Yuko shouted at Watanuki. "I'm cutting your pay!"

"You pay me?"

"Okay! I'm up!" Tomoyo smiled. "I have never kissed the one I liked!"

Everyone but Watanuki, and Suzaku dropped their fingers.

"I have never," Himawari thought for a second. "Had a boyfriend!"

C.C., The Sakuras, Yuko, Kurogane, Yukito, Touya, and Fai all put a finger down.

Wait a second. "C.C., Yuko, you've had boyfriends?"

"You do realize we've been around much longer than you have, right?" C.C. asked.

I shrugged.

"I have never," Suzaku thought. "Been responsible for the death of a family member!"

I could hear the venom in his voice. Yeah, he's never going to forgive me for that is he?

Fai put down his finger.

I looked at my hands. "How many fingers should I put down?"

**A little while later…**

I sighed.

Yukito had won.

Oh well. I pretty much gave up trying to tell them the real reason why I invited them all here anyways.

Now I'll never have my revenge on CLAMP.

**A/N: That was really fun to write!**

**Anyways, review! Tell me what you thought, give me ideas for more chapters, and vote on the poll on my profile! **


End file.
